


Nips

by daltonacademyfightclub



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Through S2, Hales Are Adorable, M/M, POV Derek, Stiles Is Bitey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltonacademyfightclub/pseuds/daltonacademyfightclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's body didn't expect his mate to hurt him at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nips

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot based off of [this](http://dylanmesoftly.tumblr.com/post/66824389034/heathyr-i-need-a-fic-where-a-natural-bite-or) Tumblr prompt for my dearest Charlotte. This one kinda got away from me, as it's my first time writing from Derek's POV! 
> 
> I guess you could say I got consumed by the wolf.

In all fairness to his uncle’s search history, Derek Hale thought there was only one circumstance where biting was “cute”: when it was between mates.

His parents were the reason that he believed in the “mate” old wives’ tale to begin with. Talia and Eric Hale were soulmates; everyone in the Hale pack and even those who knew of the couple as far south as Escondido got the warm fuzzies thinking about the relationship the two had shared. When Derek was little – well, _littler_ than he currently was – he imagined that one day he would be lucky enough to have a mate just like them.

Talia and Eric had met in college when the two of them went to USC down in Los Angeles at a football game. Derek’s dad always told his children that their mom had asked _him_ out for pizza at halftime, but somehow all three pups knew that their father had made the first move. “It’s just too Dad-like _not_ to have been him,” Laura would rationalize time and time again. “It’s just how Dad is.”

Eric Hale was a human, though. Originally Eric _McCarthy_ , he changed his name after he got married so as to fit in with his new pack. One thing Derek had always admired about his father was that even though he was a human, there was a little bit of wolf spirit in him. He didn’t mind being one of two humans in the pack (the other was a cousin going to college somewhere in Washington state), and adapted to his unspoken job of “make sure none of us kill each other on the full moon” quite nicely.

One day, Derek asked his dad if he minded being a human. “You know, because you’re so _different_ ,” eight-year-old Derek explained as they walked home from the bus stop. “Everyone else has big teeth and claws and all that hair… and you’re you.”

“Well, I like being me,” his dad responded, swinging their joined hands. “It’s good to be different sometimes. Let me let you in on a little secret, Der.” He picked Derek up, backpack and all, and set him up on his shoulders. “You know why Mom loves me?”

“Why?” Derek asked, putting his hands on his father’s head to steady himself. He loved hearing stories about his parents.

“Because we were meant to be,” Eric Hale replied simply. “Your mother and I are soulmates. She was meant to be with me, and I was meant to be with her. Just like how she was meant to be the alpha after Pop-pop’s death, you know?”

“Yeah, Dad.” Derek’s mom had only become the alpha of the Hale pack that past spring due to her father’s death. While he died of natural causes, it was still a bit of a sore spot (especially with Uncle Peter). “So how did you know that Mom was your mate? Did she just tell you or somethin’?”

“Not really. You know how sometimes I’ll go over and pinch her when she’s being silly?”

“Yeah.” Derek giggled. He knew it didn’t hurt his mom, and it always made her smile. Derek kinda really loved his mom’s smile.

Mr. Hale smiled when he heard his son laugh and rubbed his leg lightly before holding onto it again. “Well, there was that one time where I pinched too hard and she bled? Not much, but she did?”

Derek nodded before he realized his dad couldn’t see his face. “Yeah. That sucked.”

“Derek Matthew Hale, what did I say about using that word?” His father’s voice grew a little stern.

“Sorry, Dad,” Derek apologized meekly. “But yeah, it wasn’t good.”

“It wasn’t. See, when someone is your soulmate, it takes a little bit longer to heal when they rough you up, even if they’re a human like me.” The two of them were coming up the driveway to the Hale house now. Derek scrambled down from his father’s shoulders quickly, now looking up at him. “Your body doesn’t expect your mate to hurt you at all.”

Derek would remember that two more times in his life. The first time, it was after he found himself standing in front of a charcoal-colored version of his family’s house. Smoke that should have dissipated hours ago was still coming off the top. Laura was doubled over and leaning on her car, a dark blue hatchback, sobbing louder than Derek thought anyone ever could.

“They’re _gone_ ,” she moaned between her wails. “Oh, my _god_ , my _family_!”

“We can offer grief services, and obviously a place for you and your sister to stay,” one of the officers – _Stilinski was such a mouthful for a last name,_ Derek remembered thinking – told him. “You can probably stay with one of the officers. I know my son would _definitely_ enjoy the new company if you ended up staying with us for the time being.”

Derek nodded, not sure of how to respond. “Thank you,” he said quietly, unable to take his eyes off the house, no matter how many times the paramedics had tried to get him to focus on one of the comfort objects they’d had in the back of the ambulance. They had come because Uncle Peter had survived (barely) and had to be taken away.

“I’m sorry for your loss, son,” the officer continued, hand on his belt. “At least you and your sister have each other, though. That’s what matters.” Derek nodded a second time, hoping that agreement would make Officer Mouthful leave him alone. Sure enough, it worked.

Kate had done this. Derek had let her in, let her see him and his family, and he was too blind to have seen that Argent was synonymous with “death wish”. He’d thought she was his mate, age difference be damned. Now, not only was he not like his parents, but his parents were gone.

 _Obviously she_ wasn’t _your mate_ , said a whispering voice in the back of Derek’s head as Laura sunk to her knees. _A mate wouldn’t hurt you at all._

– – –

Time marched on, even if it didn’t heal all wounds. Derek went to college, and even though Laura dropped out, the two of them managed to keep it together in upstate New York.

“It’s like home,” Laura said one day, pulling a beer out of the tiny fridge they had in the apartment. “But not like home, y’know? Different. Better.” She cracked the cap off on the side of the counter.

“Not _better_ ,” Derek had objected. “Just a little different than home. We’ll go back someday, won’t we? Maybe sometime soon to see Uncle Peter.” He had been trying to convince her to take them back to Beacon Hills for a few months by then. “We can go home.”

Unfortunately, Derek ended up coming home by himself. By the time his first full year back in what his mother had called “the Hills” came to a close, his life had been turned on its head – thanks to teenagers to boot. First it was Scott, then his friend Stiles, then Jackson, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.

It wasn’t all bad, though. He made a few friends out of all those teenagers. Even though Scott hadn’t been bitten by Derek, Derek felt something of a kinship towards him. In the back of his mind, Derek had always wanted a brother.

The only problem with having Derek be Scott’s brother was that a certain Stiles Stilinski claimed the position.

Derek didn’t _hate_ Stiles, not in the slightest. In fact, the kid was pretty resourceful when it came down to it. What Scott sometimes lacked in Allison-obscured logic, Stiles normally made up for in sheer unadulterated wit. Sometimes Derek was even kind of afraid of him: the idea of Stiles being supernatural in any way, shape, or form was horrifying to think of. Power did _not_ need to be in those spindly, freckled hands. (Not that Derek ever thought about Stiles’s hands.)

The thing was, though… Stiles got a little chatty. And by “a little”, Derek actually meant “all the fucking _time_ , Stiles” chatty. Stiles’s genius was a double-edged sword of being conducive and being the product of a never-ending stream of consciousness. That was the case one afternoon as the pack was planning to deal with a seriously pissed-off harpy that figured it could make Derek its main bitch. Obviously, that wasn’t going to fly.

“I don’t know, Derek,” Stiles said smugly from where he was lying upside-down across Derek’s couch, archaic text in one hand and slice of pizza in the other. “I think you’d make a good bitch for this one. That is, if you got a sex change.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “A female dog, ha- _ha_ , Stiles. You’re so funny. Forget about high school, go into comedy.”

“Your deadpan sucks, dude.” Scott said from where he was pulling apart a slice of pizza for himself. “You need practice.”

“Yeah, well, the longer I keep you two around, the better I’ll get.” Derek sidled around the couch to nudge Stiles’s legs off the back of the couch and onto the front with the rest of him. “Sit right.”

“Hey!” Stiles all but shrieked as he felt his body flip on him. “You could’ve broken my neck, or, like, thrown my rotator cuff out of whack with all that extra weight, and I don’t think you want to explain to my dad why his son can go as Stephen Hawking for –”

Derek clamped a hand over the boy’s mouth to silence him. “Shut _up_ for a second, Stiles. Please.”

Stiles obliged and took another second to sink his teeth into Derek’s open palm. Derek yelped and jumped away, looking at his palm.

“You… you _bit_ me.” Derek said quietly, getting the Captain Obvious look from Scott when the younger wolf looked up from the kitchen counter in initial alarm. “You bit my hand.”

“Yeah, I have a habit of doing that when people put their hands on me for no reason,” Stiles replied airily, looking at the alpha’s palm along with him. “Hey, look, I made you bleed.”

“You made Derek bleed?” Scott asked, going around the counter with his pizza to see for himself, jaw going slack when he got a glimpse. “Holy shit, you did! Dude, that’s like… super rare for humans to make wolves bleed or even bruise. ‘Specially an alpha.”

Derek looked up at the two boys and glared. “Mind at least getting the bottle of Purell for me? I don’t know where his mouth has been.”

“Nowhere that would kill you,” Stiles replied indignantly. “Though it _is_ taking you longer than I’d expect to heal.”

“Well, I didn’t expect you to hurt me,” Derek explained, wiping away the little bead of blood that had risen to the surface before realizing what he said and looking back down at his hand. He closed his eyes, putting two and two together.

_Well, shit._


End file.
